


The Love Before You

by Fanfic_Is_Life



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Adult Gideon Gleeful, Adult Mabel Pines, Adult Pacifica Northwest, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demonic Guardians (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Blood and Violence, Bottom Dipper Pines, Demon Bill Cipher, Demon Tad Strange, Dipper Pines-centric, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Ford Pines is a Good Brother, Good Boyfriend Bill Cipher, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Dipper Pines, Magic Pines Twins, Magic-Users, Marks, Meant To Be, Older Characters, Paranoid Ford Pines, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Bill Cipher, Prophecy, Protective Bill Cipher, Protective Ford Pines, Protective Siblings, Protective Stan Pines, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Crush, Shy Dipper Pines, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Stan Pines Swearing, Stan Pines is a Good Brother, Supportive Mabel Pines, Top Bill Cipher, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Is_Life/pseuds/Fanfic_Is_Life
Summary: Dipper had always been able to use magic since the day he was born, despite never meeting some sort of guardian of his own. There were others like him, of course, but what makes him special was the fact that he has developed multiple abilities. In all honesty, it wasn't all that surprising at all. He knew he was never "normal", and it doesn't bother him at all. He just wanted answers, that's all. But nobody told him that it would be deeper than he thought it was.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Gideon Gleeful & Dipper Pines, Gideon Gleeful & Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful/Dipper Pines, Gideon Gleeful/Dipper Pines (One-Sided), Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez/Melody, Mabel Pines & Tad Strange, Mabel Pines/Tad Strange, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines (One-Sided), Wendy Corduroy/Robbie Valentino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	1. Strange Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Blades, Shields and Unwanted Destinies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996595) by [WeirdWorldOrder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdWorldOrder/pseuds/WeirdWorldOrder). 



> First of all, I want to thank the author of inspiration for their great work and for giving me the courage and spirit to write this work. I really appreciate their ideas and dedication to their work "OBSUD" and that it was really something great to read. Honestly, this is all new to me because I'm still new to all this writing business. This is actually my first fanfic of Gravity Falls and the first work that I'm actually publishing, so I'm sorry for any kind of mistake. And English isn't my first language, so... cut me some slack here. If there are similar events or objectives here, please know that it is completely coincidental because I don't want to plagiarize
> 
> Note: The events in the TV series did not happen and this would be the first time the twenty-year-old twins are visiting Gravity Falls. Some other notes for the work are that the relationship between Dipper and Gideon and Mabel and Pacifica is of an unrequited crush/love, so our noble heroes Dipper and Mabel Pines will be paired up with Bill and Tad respectively.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel finally arrived in Gravity Falls to meet with their Grunkles and spend the summer there. However, it seems that Dipper has found himself in trouble.

For centuries, demons and humans have been in odds with one another, and it seems that there was no end to it. At least, until the Axolotl himself grew tired of the feud. As an act to put an end to the situation, bonds between a select few of demons and humans were created, where a demonic guardian and their insignia, their human counterpart, would protect, care, and guide each other. However, not all are happy about the establishment, especially not Bill Cipher who appears to loath the humans since the beginning of time. After he attempted to cause havoc on Earth, Bill was sealed away by humans and all of his followers were forced to stand down, contained within the invisible barriers of Gravity Falls.

A prophecy was then foretold by the Axolotl, one that would once again unite demons and humans alike.

> **_"A fallen star rises above all else, a mark of triumph for the world and an insignia of the hellion, all in the form of a kindred spirit. Only when one touches the strings of fate will it intertwine with the hands of the savior"._ **

People believed the prophecy and started to search for their awaited saviour. Yet as time passed, all hope was lost in the dark, forgotten from the memories of the humans. Until thirty years later, a set of twins arrived in Gravity Falls on one sunny day, allowing destiny to bring them to a long-awaited fate.

* * *

Dipper Pines sat quietly in the backseat of the bus, his eyes set on the open book set on top of his lap. A pair of headphones were placed on his head and his favourite song blasting through the speaker. Soft snore could be heard from the female beside him, a head on his shoulder and arms around a bag. Mabel Pines had slept throughout most of the trip, stirring and changing her sleeping position from time to time. Dipper could only smile at his sister's attempts to find a comfortable position and decided that he will stay awake for the sake of not missing their stop. There were only the two of them in the bus, which Dipper could only guess was because of the little interest people had on Gravity Falls or the inconvenience of travelling such long distance to a place that doesn't even exist on the map. Either way, he was glad that he could enjoy the quiet. His introverted nature made him prefer the less crowded and quieter scenes and avoiding unnecessary social situations. Besides, that was Mabel's job as a social butterfly.

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at their contrasting personalities. People have always said that their physical appearance looks so similar that they're like two peas in a pod, but when it comes to their interests, well... let's just say that people can list them in seconds very easily. Some days he wondered what it would be like to have many friends like his sister, always having people clinging to her like a koala, having them on her beck and calls, having lots of people take an interest in her and how much fun she seems to have. On other days, Dipper feels glad that he isn't like his sister. Not that there is anything wrong with her and her personality, it's just too overbearing for him sometimes. The spontaneity, the rush of excitement, and the drama just isn't his cup of tea.

The twenty-year-old male's mind wandered to his Great Uncles' old shack, imagining how it would look like and what it would be like to live there for the summer. He had heard from his father that it was a small shop located near the forest and that it was one of the most tranquil places she had ever visited. He had also mentioned that Gravity Falls was a wondrous little town that seemed to hold some kind of mystery behind it. Added to the fact that he would have the opportunity to be his Great Uncle Ford's apprentice, one of the greatest scientist, inventor and user of magic, there was no way he would pass up the offer.

Great Uncle Ford, or Grunkle Ford, was one of the greatest minds of his time. Uniquely, he was able to use magic from a young age with exceptional skills and without a guardian's help nonetheless. His spark was also strong and his inventions had been used for the greater good of humanity. It was once said that he had united a group of demons and humans alike to help an ongoing threat in Gravity Falls, saving the little town from doom. Though Dipper wasn't quite sure of the latter, he still aspired to be as intelligent and independent as his Grunkle Ford one day. On the other hand, his twin Grunkle Stan is the owner of the shack, displaying different mysteries that had been lurking around Gravity Falls. Well, sort of. It's all fake displays. He decided to call it the "Mystery Shack" and used it as a tourist site. His shack was arguably the most attractive tourist site in town, at least that's what the man said. Dipper has his doubts, but who would want to argue with a cranky man that could make his life a living hell.

Dipper had first met both of his great uncles in a Christmas holiday a few years ago. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford had come to their house because his mother invited them over for a few days visit to spend the holidays together with two of her husband's remaining family members. His Grandfather Shermie was his Great Uncle's sibling, and his father is the only son of his grandfather. His mother had mentioned that his father felt guilty for never really speaking to his uncles, so his mother had done it as a surprise gift.

Arriving with an old sedan was the last thing Dipper expected from both men, knowing that the length of the journey was enough to make people dismiss the idea and that the idea that two elderly men are driving was worrying. Even his mother scolded both of them for driving such a long and dangerous route with an old car, which Grunkle Stan called it the "Stanmobile". However, they managed to assure his parents that they were safe and that it wasn't that big of a deal. Both of the men were quite hilarious and fun to be honest, making jokes here and there throughout the family dinner. Their Great Uncles, particularly Great Uncle Stan, had insisted that both he and Mabel call them Grunkles as a short for Great Uncles. He vaguely recalled Grunkle Stan saying "time is money", and that it would be a waste of time to call them with such a long name. Both of his Grunkles, surprisingly, cried when they were about to leave California and gave them all a tight hug. He supposed that it was because they missed their only remaining family member, as they had never visited their house before. They didn't visit much after that, only two times where they had come for Thanksgiving 2 years ago and last year's Christmas.

Still, he was happy he got to spend time with them. It was always exciting to hear whatever was happening back in Gravity Falls, even Mabel had to hold off her "knitting time" to listen to their great uncles. Dipper couldn't help but smile as he reminisces about the old days, how he wishes he could go back to those days just to feel the joy and happiness with his family.

Just as Dipper was about to read the next chapter of his book, he was abruptly shaken out of his thoughts by Mabel, literally. It turns out that Mabel had woken up a few minutes ago without him noticing and is currently shaking Dipper while shouting something he couldn't comprehend due to the headphones resting on top of his head.

"What is it, Mabel? I was about to get to the best part of the book," Dipper asked softly as he tried to take off his headphones.

"Sorry bro, but look! I can see the Gravity Falls sign from here! We're almost there!" Mabel exclaimed.

Dipper glanced to where Mabel pointed out excitedly outside of the window and the Gravity Falls sign could be seen from his seat. He beamed at Mabel and she hugged him tightly, both from the excitement of being reunited with their great uncles again.

"Oh, I can't wait to see them Dipper! It's been so long since we've seen them!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel... we just saw them on Christmas. It's only been a few months..."

"I know, but it seems like it's been YEARS!" Dipper chuckled at Mabel's antics. She's always been this dramatic since they were young, so Dipper was already used to this kind of behaviour.

The bus came to a sudden halt at the bus stop and the twins quickly packed their stuff. When they got off the bus, Dipper quickly looked around his surrounding to check whether or not Grunkle Stan had come to pick them up. What he found was a very traditional bus stop, with only a wooden bench and a bus stop sign on its right. He guessed it was quite reasonable for the bus stop to be made that way, considering the little number of visits Gravity Falls gets. The area was also encircled by large pine trees that made up the forest. From where they were, there was no sign of any road or path that leads to Gravity Falls.

A loud honk was heard from behind them as the bus continued on its journey, its body disappearing in the distance. For some reason, Dipper remembered the writing on the bus very clearly. "Speedy Beaver", that's what it said. The bus wasn't that speedy, but who is he to complain. It was quite funny actually, and he may or may not have giggled at the name in which Mabel had given him a weird look.

"What are you laughing at, Dipper?"

"Uh... nothing?" Dipper smiled nervously.

"Oh come on Dipper, I'm your twin. We're supposed to tell each other everything! Besides, I would never judge you, so be honest," said Mabel expectantly.

"It's dumb really..." Dipper unconsciously bit his bottom lips and tried to look away from Mabel's prying eyes.

"Oh come on! You're making me curious!"

"Okay, okay! It was the name on the bus!" heat rose to Dipper's cheeks in embarrassment.

Silence filled the air as Mabel blinked at me.

"What?"

"It was the name on the bus! It said 'Speedy Beaver' and I thought it was cute and funny..." Dipper was now certain that Mabel could see the blush on his cheeks because she was laughing so hard that her face had turn red.

"Oh dear God, Dipper! I thought it was gonna be something more than that! You are just too adorable for your own good!" Mabel kept laughing and Dipper couldn't help but look at his feet to hide the blush on his cheeks

"Aww, you don't have to be embarrassed, Dipper," said Mabel while reaching out her hand for the infamous Awkward Sibling Hug. "Your adorableness is one of your best qualities! You even had most of the guys back in high school question their sexuality, and every girl gossiping about the next person to fall for you! It's a wonder how you haven't had any partners yet!"

"Mabel..."

"Okay, Dipper. I'll stop with the cooing, just stop whining will you? It honestly doesn't help you," Mabel smiled as she hugged her twin even tighter. Dipper buried his face in her neck to hide his face. The hug lasted for a few minutes until they let go of each other.

The twins looked around for Grunkle Stan, but there was no sign of him anywhere. They glanced at each other, shrugging off the fact that Grunkle Stan might be late. Truthfully, he's not the most punctual man out there, so it wasn't a surprise when he hadn't arrive at the bus stop on time.

"Grunkle Stan's not here yet and it doesn't seem like he'll be here for a while," she pondered as she put her hands on her hips. "Do you want to wait and sit on the bench or do you want to look around?"

Dipper thought of both options for a little bit. On one hand, sitting and waiting on the bench seems like the safest choice. There was a less chance that a wild animal could get to them, especially since they're located at the edge of the forest, and they wouldn't get lost in the woods. On the other hand, waiting for Grunkle Stan would probably take hours if not until tomorrow for him pick them up. Knowing the man he is, he probably forgot that they were going to arrive today.

"I think that you should stay here, while I look around for some kind of path. If you stay here, Grunkle Stan won't leave and would wait for the other to come back, and the other would be able to get help in case he doesn't come," Dipper suggested.

"Are you sure? Dipper, maybe I should go. I don't want anything to happen to you..." said Mabel worriedly.

"Nah, I'm going to be fine Mabel. Besides, I love exploring! It would be a good thing to know a bit about the forest and to look for help. I won't go far, I promise!" Dipper smiled reassuringly at Mabel.

Mabel pondered on it a bit before nodding her head to agree. Dipper smiled and waved a quick goodbye before going on his way.

* * *

Dipper walked on the side of the road, looking around for a sign or a path that may lead to Gravity Falls. So far, he hasn't found anything in particular along the main road, and going into the woods was out of the question. It's not like he didn't want to, it's just that he didn't want to venture too far and get lost alone in there. The scenery along the woods was spectacular in Dipper's eyes, seeing the vast giant pine trees wasn't something he often saw back in California. The tranquillity and quietness of the forest draw him even more to it, giving him a sense of joy and excitement to be in its presence. Yet, there was something more that draws him into the deepest parts of the forest, something that resides in the heart of the forest...

_Something that lurks in the dark..._

Dipper knew that there were lots of mythical creatures in the world, especially in the forest of Gravity Falls. It's not common knowledge for most people, but since both of his great uncles have been dealing with these kinds of things from a young age, he was familiar with the subject. They never really talked about it, but Dipper had read most of his Grunkle Ford's books, in which he became quite adverse on supernatural subjects. His mind roamed his memories for different creatures that have a close connection with humans, racing through different sections of books that he's read before. The only possible way for him to feel a pull towards a creature is if it has a close connection with humans, and that there must be a reason behind it. There is only a small possibility for a person to feel a pull towards creatures with little to no connection with humans, the reason being incompatibility among most of the population from both sides, such as physical features and psychological factors.

He was suddenly reminded of a creature, one of the most powerful, intelligent, yet deceitful beings.

Demons...

He knew that for the longest time, demons and humans have lived alongside one another and are united by a bond between a guardian and an Insignia. A matching mark on both bodies signifies that they are bonded, located in the same place as their partner. When the bonded meets, both of the parties will feel a pull towards each other, or at least that's how the stories go. Most Insignia, the human counterpart, is magically-inclined and the strength of their power will match their demonic guardian, though their spark will only appear after they met with their guardian. Some did not develop any kind of magic spark, yet they developed other abilities such as gaining insight, shapeshifting, animal communication, and mind-reading. All in all, the Insignia will only have one magical affinity. Dipper knew all of these from the teachings in school and the books he's read before. However, Dipper quickly dismissed the idea of having a guardian of his own as the information he got from all of his research didn't apply to him at all.

Dipper was like his Grunkle Ford, always been able to use magic since the day he was born, despite never meeting some sort of guardian of his own. Unfortunately for him, his abilities are not as refined and advanced and are limited to immense control, in which he never really got the chance to practice on. There are others like him, of course, yet what makes him special was the fact that he has developed multiple abilities. These people, although not as common as those with a guardian, still made up about one-third of the total population. They are only able to obtain one type of magical affinity, which is sometimes a blessing and a curse. The upside to this circumstance was that these people can focus and specialize in their magical abilities. The downside to this kind of situation is that their powers may not suit various contradictory events. For instance, those with the power of empathy may be able to read and manipulate others' emotions, but they may be at a disadvantage in battle as they are not able to create a direct attack.

In all honesty, it wasn't all that surprising when he learned of his unusual case. He knew he was never "normal", so it doesn't bother him at all. He had always been the odd one out, like a fish out of water in every situation in his life, unlike his sister who had always been a social butterfly who fits with just about anyone. He's accepted his fate and he was happy with himself. He just wanted answers, that's all. He hoped that going to Gravity Falls would at least give some clues to his condition if only a little bit.

Dipper wasn't sure why he kept all of his abilities secret though, even from Mabel. He always felt guilty for it since they both shared almost everything, but he's just not comfortable enough to mention any of it. He wondered if Mabel has some kind of magical abilities and didn't tell him about it, yet the possibility of that is slim to none. Mabel was notorious for being an open book, always talking and socializing with everyone around her. The most likely thing that would happen is that she would ramble about it in front of everyone she knew.

_"Maybe she has a guardian..._ _"_ Dipper thought.

There was a possibility that this may be the case. If it was true, then it would explain why Mabel hadn't shown any signs of magic. Or maybe it was because she has never been magically inclined in the first place and that she doesn't have a guardian. 

Dipper was suddenly snapped back to reality. He pulled out his phone to check the time and to look for new messages from Mabel, just in case Grunkle Stan has finally decided to show up. Dipper had only walked for 15 minutes, but he felt like he should go back to Mabel before she gets worried. Mabel's always been protective of him, sometimes up to the point that she wouldn't let him be alone with some of his friends. He suddenly took notice of his surroundings and panicked.

He had step foot in the preserves of the forest, and now he was standing in the middle of a clearing. Dipper cursed himself for being careless and letting his mind wander too deep before looking around the area. Dipper could only gasp at the sight before him, his heart thumping as a smile crept on to his flushed face. The clearing was surrounded by various types of plants and trees with moss hanging on some of the trees' barks. The forest floor was filled with tall grasses, wildflowers and shiny pebbles, and water droplets glistened in the sunlight that shone through the open canopy of the clearing. The sense of serenity that came with the view was something lavishing, no words can seem to describe its beauty.

Dipper felt that something was odd though. It wouldn't be possible for him to enter the forest, much less reach the clearing located deep in the forest. Sure he tended to have a restless mind, but even that wouldn't lead him astray from his original path. He was walking in a straight line for goodness sake, yet here he was in the middle of nowhere. Unfortunately, Dipper knew he couldn't linger there for too long. He wouldn't want to worry his sister any further, added to the fact that an angry Mabel was not a sight to behold. He just had to think about this situation later.

He took note of himself to return to the place as he rushed towards the direction he came from. He skilfully avoided obstacles on his way towards the edge of the forest, with a bit of a twist of his body here and there to dodge incoming roots and bushes. But something had suddenly caught his legs and sent him tumbling down the dirt path, bruising his knees and arms in the process. He groaned and rubbed his head before he looked down on his legs to see what had caught it. Green vines were reaching out towards the area where he had fallen and it seemed to have risen from when he first thought had jumped over it. He was sure those vines were supposed to be on the ground instead of rising the way it did.

Curious, Dipper took cautious steps toward the vines. He eyed the creeping plant wearily as it twitched and twisted around the roots beside it. He knew he shouldn't do it, but he stretched his arms out towards the vines to see if it would respond to him. As he neared it, the vines extended itself out and hesitantly touched his fingers. It seemed that it deemed Dipper harmless because the next thing he knew, the vines coiled itself around his hand. It's as if the vines want to play with him. He glanced towards the source of the vines to find that it was emerging from behind one of the bushes. He peered towards the bushes to try and find what lurked behind it to no avail. So, he stepped towards the bushes and crouched in front of it, but he still couldn't see anything. The vines suddenly lurched towards his arms and pulled him away from where he stood. Dipper tried to pull his arm from its grasp but the vines had gripped it too hard that it caused him to whimper in pain. Tears came up to his eyes, but he refused to give in to the vines' pulls.

Dipper knew that he had to use his last resort, which was to use his magic on the vines. Dipper gathered his spark on his other arm, the one that hadn't been caught, to hit the vines until it released his arm. However, the vines had caught up on his attempt and swiftly caught his other arm. Now with both of his arms entangled by the vines, he had no chance of escape. Fear crept into his mind as he writhed in agony from the sudden burn on his arms. Tears welled up in his eyes again, threatening to fall in mere seconds.

"S-st-stop! Please-" Dipper whimpered again as the burn increased in intensity.

"P-please... I-it hurts-Aahhhh!" Dipper begged as he cried in pain. The vines latched onto his legs as well and the burn spread to his legs.

"P-p-please! I'm s-sorry! I-Aaah! I won't d-do it a-aga-in... Just p-please stop! It h-hurts..."

All of a sudden, the vines stopped and loosen its grip on Dipper. Dipper fell to the ground with a thud and a groan escaped his lips. He took shallow breaths to stop his beating heart and put his hand above his chest to ease himself. His arms and legs were full of bruises and burn marks with blood dripping from a few of the wounds. His vision was blurry due to the tears, but he could make out the vines were trying to approach him carefully. Noticing this, he whimpered and curled himself into a ball from fear of being attacked again.

"Please... n-no mo-re..."

The vines twitched and stopped, seeming to feel guilt for what it did. That was ridiculous, Dipper thought. It couldn't possibly have feelings whatsoever, considering what it just did to Dipper. Suddenly, a rustle from the bushes was heard and Dipper once again tensed up in fear. From his peripheral vision, he could see a figure taking cautious steps towards him. In an abrupt motion, they loomed in front of Dipper's weak body. He tried to scoot away from the person, but they had already taken Dipper's wrist to prevent him from moving. Once again, Dipper whimpered in pain and close his eyes shut to prepare for another attack, but none came.

_"Huh...?"_

A calloused hand rest the top of his head. Dipper was confused at this point and began questioning his sanity. He snapped his head towards the stranger when they began to murmur words into his ear.

"Shh... it's okay," they said, "I'm not gonna hurt you... not again..." the stranger continued to coo soothing words while gently caressing Dipper's hair.

"I'm sorry. I must've hurt you real bad. I didn't mean to..."

Dipper was still wary of the person, but he found himself relaxing a bit. He tried to be still for the sake of not provoking the stranger, though his attempts failed as he kept flinching every time his head was touched. Then, the stranger did something unexpected. They carefully put their hands each on top of Dipper's hands and started healing the wounds. Dipper had his eyes wide open as he stared in awe at the blue sparks coming from the person's palm. After they were done, they continued to do the same to his legs. As they did so, Dipper couldn't help but inspect the person even further. The person had blonde locks dangling over his eyes, so Dipper couldn't see much of them. He did, however, notice that the person seems to be wearing a victorian style suit with a golden coat. They were also wearing a top hat that floats just a few inches above his head. Dipper was shocked by this and he had to stop himself from gasping.

While Dipper was still taking in the blonde's features, they seem to have already finished healing his wounds because they abruptly stood from their crouched position. Nope, scratch that. They hovered above him. Once again, Dipper was stunned by the situation. He stared at the person for a while before they grinned at him. Dipper took note that their grin was much too wide for a normal human being, added to the fact that sharp fangs stood out from the rest of their teeth. The situation was too overwhelming that he didn't notice the stranger waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hey, kid! Are you okay?" the person asked as he floated upside down in front of Dipper. Now, his face was just mere inches from his own.

"Uh..." Dipper struggled to find his words as he was yet again surprised.

"Look, kid. I know I'm quite an exquisite sight to look at, but it's quite rude to stare," the blonde gave him a smirk as he felt his face heat up from embarrassment.

"W-what? That's..." Dipper replied, flustered by the sudden remark.

The blonde laughed while he twirled in the air for a bit before replying, "okay, okay. This is wasting a lot of time, so let's cut to the chase, shall we? Bill Cipher at your service!" Bill was now floating upright in the air and bowing in front of him, dipping his hat off as he did.

"Um... Dipper. Dipper Pines" said Dipper as he tried to regain his composure. Bill seemed to halt his motions as the name was mentioned, but quickly revert himself back to his cheery self.

"Well, Pine Tree then! What are you doing in this part of the forest?" Before he could answer, he was immediately cut off by someone called his name from the distance.

"Dipper!" He recognized the voice as Mabel and he could see her running towards him. Another person was behind her, struggling to keep up with his twin's speed.

"I think that's my cue to leave. It was nice meeting you, Pine Tree! I hope we'll see each other again!" Bill tipped his hat off again as a farewell gesture, before disappearing into thin air. Dipper was still overwhelmed by the situation, so he simply sat on his spot on the ground.

"Dipper! Oh, thank goodness you're alright! Why did you come here? You promised me you wouldn't!" exclaimed Mabel as she searched Dipper for any injuries. When she found none, she captured him into a tight hug.

"Oh my God, Dipper! You really shouldn't have come here! The forest is very dangerous, who knows what will get 'ya!" This time, it was Grunkle Stan who scolded him.

"Come on, we better get out of here! We'll speak of this when we arrive in the shack," said Grunkle Stan in a hurry, as he urged the twins to leave the area. He practically dragged them towards the edge of the forest as he rambled about how worried he was. Dipper who was still in shock simply followed along with his Grunkle and sister as they walked the dirt path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanna say thanks for reading my story here, and I appreciate that you've all taken an interest in it. If you guys have any suggestions or comments, feel free to do so, but please keep it nice and respectful.
> 
> Fun fact: The bus stop area and the bus design is actually from the last episode of Gravity Falls, where they left Gravity Falls to go to California (even the name "Speedy Beaver"). Some of the other information also came from the show and is based on research, so all of the relation with Shermie and how "Grunkle" came to be is actually from research.


	2. To the Mystery Shack, we go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grunkle Stan is in a rage from the incidents beforehand and Mabel trying to calm him down didn't help at all. Dipper loathed himself for causing the situation, cursing how it just got worst and worst. The day just couldn't get any better, can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I didn't realize it would take me this long to update, but I'm finally back! Turns out there were other things I needed to take care of and I couldn't finish the chapter in time. I apologize for the delay but hopefully, this chapter will make up for it. I don't want to take too much of your time, so enjoy the story!

Dipper now sat at the back of the "Stanmobile". He watched as his Grunkle Stan rambled about the dangers of the forest, but decided to ignore him and looked out the window instead. His arms were put under his chin as he sighed at the situation. This was a normal occurrence, with Grunkle Stan being protective and all, and he should've known this would happen. Just not this early on in the trip. He was very excited about it too, but now it's all ruined because of a stupid thing done on his part. He was disappointed in himself for letting the accident from earlier happen, but he still couldn't get over the shock of being attacked by the supposedly magical vines. Yet deep down, he knew it wasn't the vines. Mostly because the perpetrator had mentioned that it was his doing.

" _Bill Cipher..._ " he recalled.

Just the mention of his name stirred something inside of him. A feeling of excitement and weariness, but mostly curiosity. He wondered how he could've ended up in the clearing, much more on how he got into such a shocking experience. Did Bill have something to do with it? Was there some kind of being that lured him there? Maybe the forest itself? Or was it just him? Questions raced his mind as he kept on thinking of different possibilities.

Although his wounds were healed by Bill, a few bruises had turned up on his arms and legs. He could feel a dull ache from a few of them, but nothing more than a throb. He guessed it was because Bill had to leave quickly that he couldn't heal the wounds thoroughly. Dipper was grateful despite the things he did to hurt him. It had piqued his interest to the point that he wanted to meet him again. However, he knew his great uncles too well to know that they wouldn't let him go so easily.

Dipper kept his eyes trained out the window towards the forest, each tree passed by in a blur as the car sped by. A sigh escaped his lips once again as he kept hearing Grunkle Stan complain about his actions before. He glanced at his sister who was attempting to calm their Grunkle down, only to have said man burst out in anger every time his name was mentioned. He wasn't angry with his Grunkle. No, he wasn't angry because he understood. He understood that the accident had made his Grunkle worried, that it had frustrated him for not being able to protect his grandnephew, and that it may cause him to lose his beloved family member. Okay, maybe not the last one, but one can't deny the fact that anything can happen in that situation. No, he wasn't angry at his Grunkle. He was just sad that Grunkle Stan had to spat all of his mistakes out loud, even the ones he's done in the past.

"Grunkle Stan, I know you're worried, but he's okay! He's safe now and that's all that matters..."

"Don't you get it, Mabel?! If we hadn't gotten there in time, something more horrific could've happened! Don't you worry about him? What about that one time when he-"

Dipper quickly cut out the conversation right then. He knew that his Grunkle was just being a complete mother hen. He's worried and terrified of possible outcomes. He doesn't want anything to happen to him. He cares about him. He knew that... so why was it so hard for him to stop the tears from falling?

"Look, you have to calm down, Grunkle Stan! There's always going to be dangerous situations and-"

"That's exactly why I don't want anything like this to happen! Dipper's curious enough as he is, I don't need him to jump headfirst into danger every time something happens! I especially don't need you to do the same thing he did, Mabel!"

Dipper looked down at the palm of his hands, wallowing in guilt and disappointment. He knew of his mistakes, the ones that were small enough for people to ignore yet big enough to occupy his mind at night. He always wondered about what would happen if things were done differently. Maybe he would stop hurting and disappointing the people around him. Maybe people would be proud of him and smile brightly at him. Maybe... they would look at him differently from the way they look at him now... like a disappointment. Dipper was told that he was a great person and that he should be proud of it. However, he knew how people looked at him. His clumsiness and difficulty in socializing was something that has always bothered lots of people, especially his parents. They love him with all of their might, but he can't deny the tad bit of disappointment they held in their eyes whenever these flaws appear.

" _It's as if they wish I was more like Mabel..._ "

Who was he kidding? It was exactly how people wanted him to be. Mabel is the epitome of perfection. Beautiful, kind, friendly, and always brings light to everyone's lives. Not only that, but she was also quite athletic, smart, and gained lots of friends. Mabel was always the "alpha twin", which was a nickname she made up back when they were little. She was the one who stood out from the rest and always took control when things went wrong. It was fortunate of him to be treated equally as his sister does, growing up with private tutors and music lessons as well as other privileges. Otherwise, he may not even be acknowledged for his achievements. People seem to like someone like his sister and exclude someone like Dipper as they were considered "too nerdy". Stereotypical thoughts like this are one that makes him contemplate his existence. He's not trying to be judgemental or anything, he was just being paranoid. It was hard as it is for him to interact with people due to his shyness, and always feeling like a disappointment didn't help at all.

Yet despite all of that, he couldn't bring himself to want any changes because he knew that it was what made him who he was. He knew that all of those mistakes were lessons he had to learn, and he loved himself for who he is. He felt ashamed of his ungrateful self, especially when he was thinking about Mabel before. Mabel is a lovely person and the best twin sister he could have ever hoped for. She was always the one who cheered him up whenever he wasn't feeling well and she had been through everything with him. He truly felt guilty and ashamed of himself. It was just sad to know that he constantly made everyone disappointed in him.

Suddenly, the car made a loud screech as it made a sharp turn. The car had sped up dangerously along the bumpy road as Grunkle Stan's anger rises, almost tumbling over to the edge of the trees. Dipper's heart jumped up here and there due to the car's movements. Grunkle Stan was doing his best to drive, but his emotions had been out of place since the incident. His hands were twitchy due to his irritation and the car kept making sharp turns and abrupt motions as he kept on rambling. At this point, Dipper's palm had turn white from gripping the handle too hard and Mabel was latching her arms around Dipper's body to keep herself from sliding side to side in the car.

Dipper's head became dizzy in all the commotion around him. His eyes blurred a little and he couldn't hear anything for a moment, but he was able to make out a bit of the event that unravelled. Mabel was trying to calm their Grunkle down, clutching hard onto his body. Grunkle Stan, on the other hand, just kept increasing the car's speed and almost hit a nearby sign. Anxiety filled Dipper's mind as his breathing became ragged. His lungs felt as if it was suffocating and tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to register his surroundings, tried to focus on the things that happened, tried to focus on the voice of his Grunkle and his sister, but none of it seemed to work. The only thing he knew was that he was gripping the car handle as tightly as he can.

The next thing he knew, he found himself jerk away from the car handle due to the inertia caused by the car's abrupt stop. He was still holding to the car handle tightly, but his palms were red and in pain because of it. The stressful events had ended, but he still couldn't register anything around him. His breathing became worst as he heaved a huge amount of air to calm himself. The sudden panic attack left him terrified and anxious, not knowing what was happening. He let go of the car handle and started to count his fingers, a method he's used countless times before during a panic attack. It didn't help though, and it only got worst.

He felt someone hold his shoulder gently, trying to get his attention. He averted his eyes towards the brown pupils of his sister who was trying to make a conversation with him. He felt his sister running her hands up and down his arm gently to soothe him. He was able to focus and listen to his sister, grounding himself with the familiar figure.

"Dipper, please calm down. Concentrate on your breathing. Stay in the present..." Dipper nodded his head slightly.

"Okay, you're doing a great job, Dipper!" Mabel was doing well in helping him, but he suddenly jumped at the sudden movement Grunkle Stan made to try and reach him. He panicked because of it which caused his breathing to become heavier again and his body to tremble.

"Dipper, concentrate and stay in the present. I know what you're feeling is scary, but it's not dangerous. It's the thought that's bothering you," Mabel said to keep him focused. It worked well, considering that Dipper was no longer heaving puffs of air.

"That's it! You're doing great, Dipper! Do you need your medication?" Mabel asked. Dipper shook his head a little, indicating that he didn't need any of his medications. It wasn't anything major, but the doctor gave him some just in case.

"Okay then, tell me what you need..." Mabel asked as she waited patiently for a response. It took a moment for Dipper to reply, lips trembling as he tried to do so.

"C-count..." was what Dipper managed to say. Mabel nodded her head, already knowing what to do.

"Alright, I'm going to start now, okay? Come on, look at me and follow my breathing..." Dipper nodded his head slightly, allowing her to put his hand on top of her chest. He followed his sister's word, trying to control his breathing to match his sister's as he felt her chest rise from inhalation.

"Okay, now let's count to ten. One, two, three..." he slowly began to calm down and was able to breathe properly. As they reached ten, Mabel smiled and took his hands gently in hers.

"That's it! You did great, Dipper!" she praised. Mabel gently pulled him into a hug and he rested his head on top of her shoulder. She began to caress his soft locks gently, in which Dipper gratefully accept the calming touch. He couldn't help but tightened his embrace around his sister and relax more into the touch.

After a while, Dipper moved his head a little to take in his surrounding. The car was parked at the side of the road just a few metres away from the edge of the forest. Overall, the car looked to be in good condition, not taking into account the tilted door mirror on the right side. He took notice of Grunkle Stan that had turned his body back to look at them. Grunkle Stan was looking at them with worry, his posture stiffened when he realized Dipper was looking at him and averted his gaze. His hand were shaking, but he quickly hid them away by pressing them against the driver's seat. Dipper took note that he was trying to say something and that his mouth was opening and closing to say the nonexistent words. His eyes kept glancing back at Dipper as an act of habit when he was nervous.

"I... I..." Grunkle Stan started.

"L-look, Dipper. I'm sorry, kiddo... I-I wasn't in the right mind, and I-" he choked on his own words, stopping mid-sentence to regain his composure. Dipper's heart ached a little knowing full well that his Grunkle Stan was trying his best to express his feelings, which was a rare sight to the brunette.

"I didn't realize what I was doing a-and how it affected you... I'm so sorry..." Grunkle Stan looked away in a frown and looking more distraught than he did before.

"It's okay, Grunkle Stan. I know you're just worried and let your emotions took control. I know that you only did it because you care," was what Dipper would've said if his mouth hadn't clamped up. Dipper tried to find his voice to reply, but nothing came out of his mouth. After a few minutes of failed attempts, he gave up on trying to say something. So he just sat there and let his sister comfort him, while he buried his head on top of her shoulder. Silence filled the air as the three of them were occupied with their thoughts.

"Grunkle Stan, w-why don't we get going now. It's getting a bit late, d-don't you think? W-we wouldn't want to worry Grunkle Ford, right?" Mabel asked nervously, trying to break the awkward silence. Grunkle Stan was caught off guard by the sudden voice and slightly jumped from his seat.

"Y-yeah, you're right Mabel! W-we should get going now! I'll start the engine now..."

"Do you want me to drive instead, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel asked softly.

"No-no! It's fine, Mabel. I'll drive carefully this time..." and with that, the conversation ended.

As the car started to drive, Mabel never attempted to remove herself from her brother and continued to stroke the top of his head. They did change into a more comfortable position for cuddling though, with Dipper now sitting right next to Mabel with his head still on her shoulder. Mabel hugged him around his neck and ran her hands up and down his arms. Dipper felt content to know that their hug would continue, not caring how embarrassing it normally would be. Besides, he needed comfort, and he could always whine about it later.

Silence once again filled the air, only the sound of the engine was heard. With one last look at Grunkle Stan, Dipper slowly dozed off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Half an hour later, Dipper slowly opened up his eyes and yawned. He took notice of the weight of Mabel's head on top of his own, indicating that she must have slept after he did. Gently, Dipper removed Mabel from him and put her head on his shoulder. Dipper averted his gaze towards Grunkle Stan who was aware of his awakening. Neither said anything to one another, which Dipper was relieved for. He wasn't ready to talk yet, let alone about the sudden panic attack that happened.

The panic attack was something that rarely happened, but he had them a few times before when he was younger. No one knew about it at first and he tried to hide it because he didn't want to worry anyone. However, it didn't go as plan when Mabel discovered it the third time. It was when they were both 14 and on a field trip to a local historical site. Dipper had gone to the toilet to do his business when his friend came in and talked about a closed-off area. His friend insisted that they should check it out, but being the good kid he is, Dipper refused to go. His friend proceeded to drag him there anyway, despite all the whining they got from the brunette. Reluctantly, Dipper allowed his friend to force him to accompany them and check out the displays in the room. However, the security was alerted that someone had entered the area and that panicked both 14-year-olds. They managed to escape and avoid the security officer but found themselves stuck inside a janitors closet instead.

It turns out that the door can only be opened from one side and can't be opened from the other. They both tried to get someone's attention but none heard their cry for help. This was where it got worst. After almost half an hour locked inside the closet, both of them tried once more to get someone's attention but to no avail. Dipper was beginning to think about worst-case scenarios of how they wouldn't be found. Even if they were to escape, they would still be scolded and possibly grounded for their actions. They had left their class group without permission, and the teacher might not even notice their disappearance due to the large number of teenagers they had to look after. Anxiety built up in his mind and his breathing began to get heavier.

His friend noticed the sudden change in Dipper's demeanour and asked him what happened. Dipper couldn't answer them though as a slight headache weighed his head. He stumbled to the ground and wrapped his arms around his body. By this point, he was hyperventilating and his friend was panicking. With him not aware of his surrounding and his friend not knowing what to do, all hope seems lost for them. His friend banged on the door to catch someone's attention, but it only worsened his panic attack.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Mabel, panting heavily from running. She quickly rushed to Dipper and tried to calm him down. After what seemed like hours, Dipper was finally calm enough to leave the closet. His friend was standing by the teacher, still shocked by the situation and clutching tightly to the teacher's hand. They were both scolded for their actions and got detention for a week. Fortunately, none of them faced major consequences from the security and left with only a lecture. Mabel notified their parents about what happened and the panic attack, which ended up with a visit to the doctor and a bottle of pills in his hand later on.

His attention was brought back to the real world when he saw the Mystery Shack in the distance. He gently shook Mabel awake and was about to tell her about it when Mabel's head suddenly perked up. She seemed to have forgotten the tense atmosphere as she jumped up excitedly at the thought of seeing their Grunkle Ford. Dipper was fine with that, lesser chance of talking about it anyway.

The car came to a halt in front of the shack's front porch. Dipper and Mabel exited the car and quickly grabbed their luggage from the trunk while Grunkle Stan turned off the engine. Grunkle Ford was already waiting for them, sitting on a chair with a mug of coffee in his hand. He smiles upon seeing the younger twins and pulled them into a hug once they reached him.

"You guys finally came! What took you all so long to get here?" Grunkle Ford asked. Dipper stiffened at this and tried to hide it, but Grunkle Ford was quick to notice. He raised his brows at Dipper once he let go of the hug and eyeing his twin questioningly.

"Oh, nothing. Grunkle Stan was just late to pick us up and we had to wait for almost an hour for him to get there," answered Mabel, looking as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Grunkle Ford looked at both his twin and Dipper suspiciously. Dipper could only smile awkwardly when he noticed the gaze but quickly looked away to hide his nervousness.

"It's clear that something's going on here, but I'm just gonna let it slide for now. You guys must be tired after all, and it's almost dinner time anyway. God knows what Stanley did to make you late..." Grunkle Ford grumbled, still eyeing his twin suspiciously. Grunkle Stan let out an awkward laugh and quickly left to park the car. Dipper looked at her sister gratefully and smiled when he saw Mabel smiled at him. They both entered the shack after their Grunkle Ford, struggling a little bit with the heavy luggage. Grunkle Ford offered to help, but the twins refused his offer as they didn't want to bother their great uncle.

Grunkle Ford led them into different rooms which were located on different floors. Considering how small the Mystery Shack looked, he was surprised to see the third floor. They were originally going to share the same room, but their Grunkles told them otherwise considering they are 20-year-old adults. Dipper got a room on the third floor, which has a triangular window in the middle. Mabel, on the other hand, got Grunkle Stan's old room which was on the second floor. Dipper wondered where both of their Grunkles slept but figured that they must've shared a bedroom.

Both siblings were left to their own devices to settle down. Mabel stayed in his room for a while before leaving to go to her room. Dipper sighed and laid down on the already made bed. Exhaustion finally caught up to him as he felt his eyes drooped. He couldn't bother to change his clothes, let alone put away his stuff in the closet. He looked at the ceiling for a moment, before deciding to take a good look at his room.

There wasn't much in the room, to be honest, just a regular desk and chair under the triangular window and another bed just across from his own. Dipper was occupying the bed at the left side of the room, which was the most comfortable out of the two beds. Aside from that, there was an alcove beside the door which was covered by a blue curtain. Dipper took a mental note to check that out some time later. On top of it was a small space that has a stained glass window in the middle. A few storage boxes and books were placed there, but Dipper was thinking of moving them down beside the second bed so he could use the area. Overall, the room was very spacious for a single person to live in. He loved it though, considering the amount of privacy he was going to get.

His thoughts drifted to the prior incidents, unsettled by the way Grunkle Stan had reacted. His Grunkle's reaction wasn't surprising and somewhat predictable, but he just couldn't get over the initial shock he was experiencing. He was still disappointed and embarrassed in himself, especially for letting Grunkle Stan saw him in such a vulnerable position. He was even more distressed over dinner because he didn't want the incidents were going to be brought up. He didn't want that to happen, not when all he will get is another round of scolding.

He tried reasoning with himself that it was because they're worried and cared about his safety. He tried to think rationally and that he shouldn't be too upset. He did try, but he just confused himself even further. He thought back on the first incident, the one where he met Bill. He didn't even know how he ended up in the middle of the forest, let alone how he could have lost himself in his thoughts like that. Then the incident after left him in a bit of a shock. He still couldn't comprehend much, mostly because his mind was distracted most of the time. Then there was the panic attack, which still left him uneasy.

He let out a shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself. However, he couldn't seem to do so as his mind kept racing with different possibilities. He sat up slowly and glanced at his pale hands. He turned them over so he was facing his palms, which was sweaty despite the cold air entering from the opened window. A bright glow emitted from his palm as he summoned his spark. His deep blue spark flowed and swirled, forming a sparkling magic wave as he moved his fingers. It twirled around his fingers as he played with it. He then willed the spark to circle and shoot above him, only to have it burst into tiny particles. He smiled softly and was able to calm him down and relax.

A few minutes later, Dipper stood up from his bed and stretched his muscles. He yawned a little bit and rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He took notice of a little note attached to the surface of the desk, so he went over and grabbed it. The note was yellow and shaped like a triangle, no words written on it. Dipper was confused by this and turned the paper over and over repeatedly. Nothing. He thought it was from one of their Grunkles, most likely Grunkle Stan as he was more of the goofy one. Still, it wasn't something Grunkle Stan would do. It couldn't have been from Mabel since they just arrived and he didn't notice anyone come in. Even when Mabel was in his room, they were talking all the time and Mabel only stood near the door.

"This is weird..." he mumbled. The parchment was of excellent quality too. It seemed new and the texture was very smooth, so it couldn't have been there for too long. A lot of the things there were dusty, but this paper was far from being dirty. It was shiny. Wait, it wasn't shining before.

The paper was suddenly glowing, causing Dipper to close his eyes to shield it from the brightness. When the glow dimmed, he opened his eyes to find an eye engraved to it. He gasped at the sight and ran his finger on the paper. He flipped the paper, now finding symbols engraved to the other side. The symbols were unfamiliar to him, but the curvature of each symbol intrigued him even more. It seemed to form a message, neatly done to fit the triangular paper.

"Wow..." was the only thing Dipper could say. He marvelled at the sight of such simple yet elegant magic, a smile tugging the corner of his lips as he eyed the paper excitedly. Before he can observe more of the magically engraved symbols, a knock was heard from his door.

"Dipper?" Dipper jumped from the sudden intrusion and quickly put the note back on the desk. He approached the door hurriedly and opened the door slightly. Grunkle Stan stood in front of the door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. When he saw Dipper peek out the door, he cleared his throat and straightened his back.

"H-hey, kiddo! I... um..." Grunkle Stan stopped to find his words while Dipper looked down at his feet.

"I just wanted to tell you that dinner's gonna be ready in a minute. Ford told me to come and get you guys..."

"Y-yeah..." was all Dipper managed to say. Silence fell between them, both trying not to meet each other's eyes.

"I... I'll be down in a minute, Grunkle Stan. I'll meet you downstairs..." Dipper was about to close the door when Grunkle Stan's hand stopped it.

"Look, Dipper... I... I wanted to say sorry for earlier. I wasn't in the right mind and I let my emotions took control. I shouldn't have done that, especially 'cause it almost got us into a car accident. I-I didn't know you had... y'know?" Grunkle Stan waved his hands, gesturing the panic attack that happened before.

"I was worried, kiddo. You had bruises on you and that thing that attacked you... you know what I mean. I... I..." Grunkle Stan struggled to continue his words. Dipper felt bad about how much his Grunkle was struggling, so he took his Grunkle's hand in his and smiled softly.

"I-it's okay, Grunkle Stan. I understand..." Grunkle Stan looked at him, surprise and relief evident on his face.

"I'm sorry too... for worrying you like that..." Grunkle Stan smiled softly at him.

"Y-yeah, you did, kid. You should stop doing things like that, my heart can't take it anymore. I'm old and my bones aren't as strong as it used to be! I can't keep up with this shit!"

_"There's the Grunkle Stan I know,"_ Dipper thought.

"Well, this old man ain't gonna bother you anymore! Go do whatever you need, kiddo. I'll see you downstairs!" Grunkle Stan waved his hand and proceeded down the stairs. Dipper could only chuckle, laughing at his Grunkle's usual antics.

To say he was relieved was an understatement. He was happy that he got to make up with his Grunkle, but now something more intriguing occupied his mind. Bill Cipher and the note. He went back over to the desk to look at the piece of parchment. He had to figure out those symbols, one way or another. It was just a matter of how. He was suddenly reminded of Grunkle Ford's book collection. Grunkle Ford had written various books throughout his life, at least one must contain an interpretation of the symbols. However, all of the books that he's read so far never showed any kind of symbols. This disappointed him a little bit, but he wasn't about to give up. His eyes now showed his newfound determination as he smiled brightly.

He couldn't dwell too much on the thought though. He needed to get to dinner before someone comes and gets him again. He quickly changed out of his clothes into a pair of sweatpants and a white tank top. He pulled out his headphones and phone from his bag and plucked the cable in his phone. With his headphones placed around his neck and his phone in his pocket, he set off towards the door. He glanced back at the note on the table briefly, before closing the door and went downstairs.

* * *

He looked through the small window just above the kitchen, his body floating high up from the ground. The Pines twins were laughing happily with the new arrivals, who looked to be identical twins too. He didn't plan to do this, but the sudden spike of magic in the forest brought him here. He supposed it was out of curiosity, he got nothing better to do anyway. He never really paid any mind to the humans, but the younger twins intrigued him. The male was special indeed, and he sensed that there was something more to him. However, his attention was brought to the female brunette who was now laughing while attempting to balance a spoon on her nose. He couldn't help but smile slightly at the silliness of the female and continued to observe her.

"Mabel, please stop and finish your dinner. You need to get your energy back!" he heard Stanford say.

"Oh come on, Ford! There's no harm in having a little bit of fun!" now it was Stanley's turn to speak. The female suddenly shrieked as she spilt spaghetti all over herself. Laughter could be heard around the table, making himself chuckle in the process. The small family banter continued but he noticed that the young male's attention was not fully focused on the scene. The male kept quiet throughout dinner, smiling and laughing softly whenever someone made a joke.

He peered his body a little towards the window when the Pines family finished their dinner. All of them went to their respective rooms after cleaning up the dishes, except for Stanford who stayed to put away the leftovers. He was about to follow the young female to her room but refrained himself from doing so, seeing as it was getting late. He floated back towards his home, which was located in the middle of the woods. The sound of crickets filled the air as he followed the dirt path. Fireflies were twinkling along the way and lit up the dark path, leading him to his destination.

He reached a small clearing, different from the previous one. In the middle stood a triangular statue wearing a top hat. Its eye was frozen in place, looking as if it was looking beyond him. He approached the statue and looked down on it. The statue's hand was reaching out and tempted him to take it, but he knew better than to touch it. No one knows what would happen if one was to touch it and he wasn't about to take any chances. He stood there for a little while to enjoy the serenity before a voice interrupted him.

"What are you doing here?" He turned his head to look at his friend and smiling softly.

"A greeting would have been nice, my dear friend..."

"You know that we're not supposed to be here." He took a moment before answering, sighing heavily at the reminder.

"Yes, of course. I just thought that a visit would be nice." Silence filled the air again as the two friends stared at the statue.

"I miss him..." said his friend who was now standing next to him.

"I miss him too..." he replied. After a moment, his friend sighed and turned around to leave.

"Are you going to stay here all night?" asked his friend when they realized he wasn't following them.

"No..." was all he said. His friend nodded at his answer and proceeded to leave, but was stopped by his words.

"Are you leaving without a farewell, my dear Pyronica?" His friend glanced back at him and smirked.

"Don't be like that with me now. You know how bad I am at goodbyes," was all his friend said. He chuckled at the response and finally looked back at the eyes of his friend.

"Come on, we need to leave. It's getting late and the others will be wondering where we are." Despite his friend's protest, he stood his ground and looked back at the statue. A sigh was heard from his friend as they put a hand on his shoulder.

"We all miss him... he was our leader, our friend, and our brother. Heck, I could even say he was our anchor. Look at how much of a mess we are without him, but we need to remember why it had been like this in the first place. Why it needed to be like this." Yes. He did remember. It was an unfortunate turn of events, one that left all of them hollow from the hole in their hearts. His friend once again walked away from him and left him to stare at the statue. His mind raced with different memories, bittersweet ones mostly. He was interrupted yet again by his friend's voice.

"Tad..." and with that, he said a silent goodbye and proceeded to follow his friend.


End file.
